epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Volume 2 Promo
The camera does a slow zoom in on the walls of The Drawer. It shows loads of places in the city. There’s the church, with Gabriel pacing inside, and the cantina, with Jasper outside, talking with Clyde. Then comes the firing range, where Jake, Neil and Morty are shooting at targets. There’s a close up on Morty’s face as he takes aim. That then cuts to a close up on Nial, who is stood at the top of a tower, looking out over the city that he rules. The camera zooms out, and behind him we can see Tedward and Sly, with Tedward looking off to the west, and Sly looking to the east. Nial balls his hands into a fist, and falls to his knees. Next comes a shot of Jose standing in the shadows, it looks like he is listening in on a conversation. The camera does a quick pan, and suddenly we are looking at Rob, who is also listening to someone speaking. There is a look of deep determination in his eyes, and a grim look on his face. Suddenly there is a bright light, and then a shot of Tenton and Cooper stood over Leege, who is still asleep. Tenton looks anxious, and shoots Cooper a look of worry, though Cooper shows no emotion, and just carries on staring at his patient. The three of them are then replaced by a scene with Jasper, Jordan and Grenn stood inside the cantina building. Jasper cocks his gun, and then a quick transition shows Jake, Neil, Clyde, Mendes, Jacob, Trip, Mario, Hacks, Sarah, Duke, and Morty. Mendes moves to draw his katana, and the rest of the group simultaneously raise their guns. They are then replaced by Joel, Brandon and Kung riding on horseback. Joel has a determined look on his face, whilst Brandon looks sad and conflicted. Kung looks angry. They are replaced by quick flashes of all the main characters. Brandon, Kung, Mendes, Rob, Jose, Leege, Nial, Jordan, Joel, Tenton, and Morty. Then we see Dirk stood on his farm. He is staring off into the distance, where a storm is gathering, and the sky is blanketed by dark clouds. The camera turns to show his face, and show Leanne and Davis step into shot behind him. Then they are replaced by Judith, who is knelt on the floor in front of a grave. Tommy comes from behind, and puts his arm around her. Comforting her. Judith is then replaced by Sierra, who is fussing over Tommy, Jack and John, trying to make them look nice. Then are shots of Mendes and Jacob shaking hands, Morty staring out into the wilderness, and Leege waking up. They are quick, and replaced by a wide shot of the Community, destroyed and ransacked. There’s movement, and we zoom in to see Brandon, Joel, and Morty surrounded by zombies. Brandon falls to his feet, and looks up to see Stan looking down on him, his arms folded and a grim look on his face. The trailer ends on fifteen characters walking towards the camera. On the far left is Leege, being supported by Tenton. Then comes Jose, his arm around Judith, who is in tears. Jordan and Jasper come after them, with Nial next, looking pale and thin. Joel, Brandon and Kung walk as a three, with Brandon in the middle, with Rob and Morty coming together, followed by Mendes, Jacob and Gabriel. Soon... He will be back. Category:Blog posts